Parallel Universe?
by Harley Quinns Evil Twin
Summary: Reading New Moon in my Room then suddenly I get sucked through! I have to protect Bella Swan and wait to the last books done, ohh gawd this is gonna be some fun!


**Title; Parallel Universe?**

**Summery;** Reading New Moon in my Room then suddenly I get sucked through! I have to protect Bella Swan and wait to the last books done, ohh gawd this is gonna be some fun!

**Chapter 1 Sucked In, and Already Helping!**

There I was peacefully lying in my bed reading 'New Moon'. I was at the part where Edward is leaving Bella. I can quote it;

'"I would like to ask for on favour, though, if that's not too much," he said.

I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his features into the same serene mask.

"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger. As I watched, his frozen eye melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded helplessly.

His eyes cooled, the distance returned...'

Next thing I knew, I wasn't in my cosy bed, I was in the dark damp forests of Forks, Washington D.C!? Panic sets in, I spin around slowly taking in my surroundings. Wait am I in a forest?! Half way across the world!? Okay breathe...in...out...in...out... okay I've calmed a bit down now... How did I even get here? I was in my bedroom cosy in bed, ready 'New Moon'... I got sucked into the book!? How the Fudge?!

It's just too weird but I might as well look around. I start sprinting taking in everything; trees, trees and more trees! Then I tripped over something or someone and went flying!

I land on my face cutting it with a bit of bruising. My arms, chest, legs and back... basically my whole body is cut and bruised. Yeah! Super Klutz! Ugh, what the fudge did I trip over? I look over my shoulder and see a bright yellow coat... OH My Gummy Bears! It's Bella Swan! I limp over to where she was lying on the ground. Ugh I defiantly did get sucked through the book! Gawd,, yeah I think I should help her... After her Red-Head, Vampire Boyfriend left her.

After walking for like an hour and a half she awoke. Gawd she has a right hook on her! Yeah! my nose is busted! Yeah, I'm gonna resist the urge to hurt her! Then all I heard was Bella saying !Holy Crow! Who are you? Actually what are you? Do you want to hurt me?"

I chuckled darkly as I usual do, and said "Hello, I'm Chantelle I am Human not Vampire or werewolf! And you punched me on the nose, so yeah I would like to hurt you but I won't. Oh and I was trying to take you home." She then smiled softly and said "Thank you! So where do you live?" I laughed sarcastically and said "I don't have a home... I kinda came through a Parallel Universe through a book, called 'New Moon' which is from the 'Twilight saga' and it's about you and Edward your vampire boyfriend." Then I smiled sheepishly and she laughed and said "If you needed a place to stay you could've asked me! And you have a wild imagination!" the she grabbed my hand and I winced in pain.

She dragged me into the moon light and seen all the cuts and bruises. She then stepped back and said "You're badly hurt and you carried me for so long plus you're very tall, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you? I bite my lip and all I can taste is my rusty tasting blood. Then I answered with "I'm Fifteen years old" she started laughing and said "WOW YOU'RE A BIG GIRL! And I guess you're not from here."

I raised my eyebrows then we headed towards her house. When we got to the forest edge we saw the cop car lights flashing and people rushing about and panicking like headless chickens. Bella's dad or Chief Charlie Swan was trying to call someone. Then Bella tripped and sent both of us flying into view. She started laughing where as I started whimpering in pain. I winced as she got off of me. However I nearly cried when Bella yanked me up onto my feet. She looked at me like 'I'm Sorry'. I laughed weakly at her the Chief Swan came rushing over.


End file.
